


Take Me Home, Country Roads

by king_kageyama



Series: Final Fantasy Shorts [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Inspired by a Movie, Sad, Songfic, im sorry, this ones straight for the sin bin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_kageyama/pseuds/king_kageyama
Summary: And thats how Reno Sinclair's short life ended.





	Take Me Home, Country Roads

**Author's Note:**

> song- Take Me Home, Country Roads by John Denver

_Almost heaven, West Virginia_

_Blue Ridge mountains, Shenandoah River_

 

How did it get like this? He was young, only 17. 

Yet he was dying.

And he knew.

 

_Life is old there, older then the trees._

_Younger then the mountains, growin' like a breeze._

 

He marched into that battle, not knowing if he would come out.

He left everything behind.

Everything.

 

_Country roads, take me home._

_To a place I belong._

_West Virginia, mountain momma._

_Take me home, country roads._

 

The youngest of seven, but the most mature.

He had been left behind, why was he sad?

He missed his home.

 

_All my memories gathered 'round her._

_Miner's lady, stranger to blue water._

 

The only person cared was Rude.

But Rude was on the ground twenty feet away bleeding out.

And he was now taking on rouge soldier himself.

 

_Dark and dusty, painted on the sky._

_Misty taste of moonshine._

_Teardrop in my eye._

 

He wanted to go home.

He knew he couldn't.

If he just hadn't taken that offer.

 

_Country roads, take me home_

_To the place I belong_

_West Virginia, mountain momma_

_Take me home, country roads._

 

But then he wouldn't be who he is now.

A strong, smart, mostly independent young man

Who's loving husband lay dead in the rain.

 

_I hear her voice_

_In the mornin' when she calls me_

_The radio reminds me_

_Of my home far away._

 

He missed his mother.

His sisters.

There was a record player in his apartment that he would play John Denver records on at night.

The native born scott was a huge fan.

 

_And drivin' down the road_

_I get a feelin'_

_That I should have been home_

_Yesterday, yesterday_

 

At this very moment, he had a John Denver playing through his head.

He walked closer to where the rouge soldier were hiding and let the words flow.

 

_Country roads, take me home_

_To the place I belong_

_West Virginia, mountain momma_

_Take me home, country roads._

 

He knew he was going to die.

It was twelve against one very very scared teenager. 

But still he moved closer.

 

_Country roads, take me home_

_To the place I belong_

_West Virginia, mountain momma_

_Take me home, country roads._

 

He brought his gun up and aimed. 

He didn't even get a chance to put his finger on the trigger.

And then they opened fire.

 

 

And that was how Reno Sinclair's short life ended.

 

 

_Take Me Home, Country Roads_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry.


End file.
